Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles
by masked identity
Summary: The return of an old friend and a bunch of new ones. Join Natsu and his group as they have to deal with a new evil threat that wants the Dragon Slayer dead. Full summery inside.
1. Prologue

My first Fairy Tail story. An idea came to me involving the disappearance of the dragons and why they would teach people magic. That is basically what this story is going to be, my take on the hole dragon scenario. This story will contain a few oc's that will be introduced throughout the story. Please Read and Review.

**Summery: **After there return from Edras, a old friend of Natsu returns to Fairy Tail after being absent for over a year. However she isn't just a regular member of the guild, she is a Dragon slayer. Now the group are about to face even more difficult challenges then before as they try to piece together what happened to the dragons and why they are being targeted for death.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Fairy Tail: Dragon Chronicles**

**Prologue**

The world of Earthland is an adventurous place filled with many mystical wonders. There are beautiful sites, prosperous towns, magical creatures and most of all people with the ability to use magic, mages. These mages often use their magic for good and join guilds to complete tasks and get money.

Among these guilds there is a famous guild that is well known for having strong mages and their destructive habits. This guilds name is _Fairy Tail_. Many know of this guild and some fear at the name, but not all guilds are as nice as Fairy Tail.

Where there are good guilds there are dark guilds. These guilds are made up of mages that break the law and have been exiled from their previous guild. The most feared dark guild is the Balam alliance, an alliance made up of the three strongest dark guilds known to the world. They are the Oracion seis, Tartaros and finally Grimoire Heart.

The Oracion Seis tried to acquire a power know as _Nirvana_, they almost succeeded in destroying the Cait Shelter guild but was stopped by Fairy Tail and three other guilds. With one of their alliance members gone, the dark guild of Tartaros is infuriated at the defeat and want to get rid of the growing threat. The leader of Grimoire Heart, and the man in charge of everything, insures that they will get rid of Fairy Tail but they need to wait for the right time.

As the two remaining dark Guilds lie in the shadows for the right moment, another dark guild unknown to the world is going to make their move. This guild has only one goal in mind, world domination.

The guild was meeting in their headquarters to discuss there next move. A group of 6 robed people were standing around a giant la'cryma crystal that displayed the picture of the Fairy Tail guild.

"They could get in the way of our plans if we do not do something" A skinny male says.

"However, they are quite an interesting group, are they not" a female says with a laugh.

"Indeed, but it is not the guild in general that we are worried about" A buff male says.

"No, the only think that stands in our way" a man from the shadows appears and waves his hand over the crystal. The picture changes and reveals three faces "the Dragon Slayers."

"Nice of you to join us, Shadow" a high and commanding voice says.

"Master Melvin sorry for the delay, I was having some fun with some lost travellers" the one named Shadow replies with an evil grin.

"If you keep up your silly antics we will be discovered" another female voice hisses.

"At least I know how to have some fun, Poise" Shadow spat back at her.

"Now, now, no need to fight among ourselves, we should focus on the more important matters" the skinny man says.

"Always a peacemaker aren't we, Jin. Why don't you talk with your fists instead of that big mouth of yours" the buff man raises his hands into the air and making fists. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I have ever seen you fight before."

"I don't need to use my fists to beat a scattered brain idiot like you, Breaker." Jins words anger Breaker and an all out fight is about to break out among the group. Off to one side a lone small girl stands alone holding a strange creature in her hands.

"Ha ha" the other female laughs at the groups words. " They are so easily tempered, aren't they master" she addresses master Melvin who has remained quit all the time.

"They might be hard to handle but, they are powerful and we need them to fulfil our plan, Snare." Melvin turns away from Snare and towards the shouting group. "QUEIT" he yells and the others stop fighting instantly. "This is no time to be fighting among ourselves, we need to get back to the matter at hand."

"He is right, three Dragon Slayers are already gathered in one place and now another one is about to join them. It won't be long before even more come and the more their are the harder our job will be" Jin says.

"We need to get rid of them all" Shadow says with excited eyes.

"We will wait in the shadows and pounce on our pray when they least expect it" Poise says.

"Taking them out in one swift strike without them even knowing what hit them" Snare laughs.

"We will crush them into the ground" Breaker smashes one of his fists into the palm of the other.

"No Breaker we won't crush them, _we will kill them_" Melvin replies in a maniacle voice.

As the others discuss the rest of the plan, the little girl was off to one side with a concerned look on her face.

-Scene Change-

A giant ship pulls into the port of Hargeon. As all the people walk off, the last one to leave is a strange person who is wearing a torn cloak. The only companion the person has is a yellow cat that was curled up asleep in the persons hands.

"Were almost home" the person says to the sleeping cat as they leave to walk through the town.

* * *

What do you think? Depending on reviews I might update this story faster, but I have other projects I am working on right know. I'm not that confident in my grammar skills but it is something I am going to work on and improve. I would really like to hear your thoughts on the story idea so far, even if their isn't much to go by just from the prologue. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Friend Returns

Okay, finally out with the first chapter. I would of had this out a lot earlier but I have had no internet for the past week and a half and I am starting school in one day. Also I had to wait to see what happened at the end of the arc, which led me to change only the first paragraph. For people who don't read the manga, this **will contain spoilers **, you have been warned. Please R&R please.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend Returns**

A week has passed by since the group returned from Edras, saying goodbye to Edo Fairy Tail and wishing them, and Mystogan, with the best of luck in the new world they created. Things are as normal as they can be in the guild as Cana is drinking from a barrel, Jet and Droy were following Levy around, Mirajane is behind the bar stand with Master Makarov sitting cross legged on the counter top. Gray and Juvia were sat at a table with a few other guild members, Lucy was sat at the bar as she talked to Mirajane with Wendy, Charle and Gajeel sat nearby. The only difference from before is the addition of Panther Lily to the team and the return of Lisanna, that caused a uproar at the guild as to how it was possible.

"Hey everyone" Natsu yells out as he enters the guild. He was just returning from a mission with Erza.

"Aye" Happy yells out with Natsu.

"Don't you know how to enter the guild normally?" Gray says to him.

"You got a problem with that?" Natsu yells at Gray as they both butt heads.

"Is there a problem you two?" Erza gives both of them a death stare.

"Nothing at all" they both said as they smile and put their arms over each others shoulders.

"Somethings never change around here" Lucy says as she rests her head in the palm of her hand, staring at the duo as they try to strangle each other when Erza turns her back.

"Ah, that reminds me" Mira says as she takes out a letter. "Lyna sent us a letter."

"Lyna?" Lucy says turning to Mira with a questionable look on her face. She did not remember the name from anyone she met. "Who's that?"

"Tsk, I don't know a Lyna" Natsu spat as he let go of Gray and sat down at a table with Happy.

"You still fuming over _that_" Gray said as he sat back down, his clothes mysteriously disappearing.

"Its been over a year Natsu, you should let it go" Erza said.

"Wait, who's Lyna" Lucy asks yet again.

"She is a member of Fairy Tail that left about a year ago" Happy began to explain. "She is also a Dragon Slayer."

"WHAT?" Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel yell out at the same time with shock, Charle looks shocked but says nothing.

"Hey, I thought you told me you didn't know any other Dragon Slayers when we fought at the Phantom guild" Gajeel yells at Natsu.

"I told you, I don't know no Lyna" Natsu grumpily says crossing his arms.

"Did something happen between them?" Wendy asks Mira.

"When they were young Natsu didn't always butt heads with Gray, he also fought with Lyna. Almost everyday they would have a fight and each time the outcome would be different," Mira explains the past of Natsu and Lyna. "One day Natsu would win and the next time Lyna would win. If I remember correctly, it was a few weeks before Lucy arrived here that she left. After she won a fight with Natsu, he was going to fight her the next day but she never came. After a week pasted we got a letter saying she had to leave because there was some trouble on her home continent."

"So she has been gone all this time?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and since she left Natsu has been fuming because he didn't get a chance to defeat her" Erza adds in.

"So what did the letter say?" Wendy asks.

"It said that she was on her way back. According to the date on it, she should arrive her today" Natsus eyes widen at Mirajanes words.

It wasn't long until Natsu shot out of his chair and started to sniff the air. "She's nearby" he says as he takes of at full speed out of the guild.

"Um... what is he planning to do?" Lucy asks as she stares after him.

"Probably going to settle the score between both of them" Erza replies.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Wendy says with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I suppose we should make sure they don't kill each other" Gray stands up.

"Juvia will go also" Juvia shoots up out of her chair and stays near Gray.

"Before we go, there is a matter we need to take care of" Erza says getting the others attention as she turns to Gray. "I will not allow you to go outside in such a state."

Gray looked confused until he looks down and realizes he has no clothes on.

After that, the group of Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Charle and even Gajeel left to find Natsu.

Mira walks over to where Master Makarov is sitting and smiles as the group leaves. "Isn't that nice master, with Lyna returning she will most likely join Natsus team. With the addition of Wendy and Gajeel, the team is even stronger then before. Master?"

Mirajane stares at the now pail and sweating Makarov, leaving the idea of a small town being destroyed behind as now a entire city might fall to the destructive power of Fairy Tails strongest team.

-Scene Change-

On the outskirts of Magnolia the cloaked person was standing with the cat floating close by.

"Here we are Gryph, my home away from home" the cloaked figure says.

The yellow cat stares at the town, "As long as there are comfy places to sleep I will be happy." He heads to his partner, as his wings disappear, and lies in her arms. "Do you think your friends will be happy to see you after a year, Lyna."

Lyna removes her cloak as a smile breaks out over her face. She is of average height and has slim curves and an average breast size. She wears a dark purple bikini strap shirt that goes to midway between her breast and belly button, a black sleeveless like vest, black pants that go to just below the knees and dark purple fingerless gloves. Her hair is purple that goes to her shoulders, her eyes are a deep crimson colour and a purple Fairy Tail tattoo is on her upper left arm.

Gryph is like the other exceed, his body is yellow with a white belly and emerald green eyes. His clothe consist of black torn pants and a black band around his arm.

"Probably, Natsu on the other hand might have a different reaction" Lyna says. She smiles as she looks at the town, "Speaking of Natsu, he's almost here."

Sure enough, Natsu could be seen charging out of the town and heading straight for Lynas location.

Gryph stares at the incoming person and lets out a sigh as he leaps out of Lynas arms. "I got a feeling things are going to get very noisy soon" he walks over to a rock and lies down there.

"You think so? Maybe he is just happy to see me and wants to be the first to welcome me back" Lyna says the last few words with a nervous laugh as she knows that would never happen. Unless something drastic happened that changed Natsus personality, Lyna knew a battle was unavoidable.

"Lynaaaaaaa" Natsus screams as he jumps into the air with a flaming fist, bringing it down onto her.

-Scene Change-

The other group has just left the town when they here an explosion of in the distance. Looking off into the distance they see a fire erupting before the tree line.

"Well that can't be good" Lucy says looking at the fire.

"Ya" Gajeel says causing everyone to stare at him. "The fight has started and I'm not there to take part in it."

'**BANG!**' Everyone turns to stare at Erza. She has changed into her flame empress armour and had smashed her foot down. "I will not allow such an indecent fight to take place like this, it's bad for the name of Fairy Tail" Erza takes off towards the fight.

"Don't everyone in Fairy Tail fight each other any way?" Lucys words go on death ears as everyone is already gone, leaving her behind.

-Scene Change-

Happy has just arrived at the scene to see Natsu and Lyna clash, eyes wandering around the battlefield he sees a yellow cat on a rock. Flying over, he sets down next to the sleeping Gryph.

He pulls on Gryphs ear and he wakes up to see the smiling cat, "Hello, I'm Happy."

"You sure are, aren't you" Gryph says in a lazy tone as he closes his eyes and turns on his side.

"No, I'm not happy. I'm Happy" He says going over to face Gryph.

"Your confusing, that's what you are" Gryph yawns as he starts to doze off.

Happy sits down next to the cat as he has a upset face, he stares off at the battle of the Dragon Slayers.

Natsu and Lyna were at a standstill as they both have a few bruises, cuts and burns.

"I'll defeat you and claim the title of the strongest Dragon Slayer" Natsus fist becomes engulfed in flame.

"As straight forward as always aren't you, Natsu" Lyna says as her fist was surround in a purple aura.

"**Fire Dragons Iron Fist**" Natsu charges forward drawing back his fist to strike.

"**Shadow Dragons Strike**" Lyna does the same as Natsu and charges forward.

Both of them throw there fists forward and are about to collide, an explosion in-between them hurtles them in opposite directions. They both look up as the smoke clears, in the centre is Erza not looking to pleased.

"Long time no see, Erza" Lyna nervously says as she was scared of what the knight would do.

Natsu jumps up on his feet and is fuming, "HEY ERZA, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA" he yells at her.

"I will not allow a fight to take place in such a location and in such a manner. If you want to fight then do it at the guild, not some place where you could burn down trees and destroy the land." Lyna looks behind her and sees that a few trees behind her were cut down and chard.

Lucy and the others arrive at that moment as Natsu cools down a bit and Lyna was back on her feet. With the fight stopping, for the moment, Erza returns to her regular armour but not taking her eyes off Natsu, who seems to still want to end the fight.

Happy flies over to Natsu with a sad expression that gets his attention, "what's wrong, buddy?"

"That cat was mean to me" Happy points toward the rock, everyone follows his finger to see the Exceed.

Lyna lets out a sigh, she slowly heads over to the rock and picks Gryph up by the back of his neck. "Gryph, what did I say to you about talking to other people?" Lyna stares at the struggling Gryph.

He stops and crosses his hands, "That I need to be nicer to other people and if I don't have anything good to say, don't say it."

Lyna smiles at him and walks over to Natsu and Happy with gryph still held by the back of the neck. "Now what do you say to Happy?"

"I'm sorry" he apologizes in a rough tone as he looks away from Happy.

Happys expression changes fast as he smiles again.

"Wait," Natsu stares at Gryph. "When did you meet him? You didn't have a partner when you left."

"It's a long story that I will tell when we get back to the Guild" Lyna says as she lets go of Gryph. "I heard you guys have been having a lot of adventures here that I would like to here in full detail."

The group, led by Erza, headed back to the guild to rest and catch up with an old friend.

TBC

* * *

I have to say, this probably isn't that good of a chapter. I was going to make it a lot longer but with school starting tomorrow I just wanted to get this up, so I cut it down into two chapters. Can't say how long it will take to get the new chapter up, but reviews motivate me so that might help it go faster.

On another note, in this story I was planning to do a few chapters where we could get a better look at some of the other members of the guild, I ain't sure how I will go about doing it but I will find a way. Anyway If their is any character that you want to see, let me know in a review or PM me.

Oh, another note. There were a few mistakes in the prologue that I fixed, nothing to big just some problems with tense. I was going to write it in past but I changed to present half way through (Which is what I am use to writing with). So I just changed the tense and will be writing with present from now on.


End file.
